


Let Me Love You

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: Jasper and Monty meet each other at a gay nightclub. Things only escalate from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just filthy smut, enjoy

            He had gotten dragged along to the gay nightclub under the guise that it would be fun and would get him to meet some new people. He really only agreed because it was nearly impossible to say no to Harper, especially when she gave him her signature puppy dog eyes that nobody could resist. So he had agreed, under the condition that she would have to be the designated driver. He wanted to take as many drinks as he could to forget that this night was happening, and she was perfectly fine with the idea of dancing the night away. Therefore, he had already taken three shots and Harper had already grinded on at least four different girls in the span of an hour and a half.

            “Hey, what’s your name? You’re cute” Some guy asked.

            “Monty, you?”

            “Jasper. Do you want to dance?”

            “Sure.” He figured he had nothing to lose besides his dignity. It wasn’t that he hated going to nightclubs, but the music ended up giving him a headache after a while, and he cringed at seeing guys falling over themselves due to being drunk. He cringed even harder when said guys started falling over onto him, and got furious when they had the audacity to give him glares and yell at him for accidentally touching him because of this.

            He felt hands being placed on his hips and started swaying to the beat of the song that was playing. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t remember the name of it right now to save his life. At the moment, that was the thing that mattered least. Jasper’s hands were warm and his body felt like it was on fire. He wasn’t drunk, but his cheeks were flushed and it was hard for him to not just instinctively shout out whatever came to his mind, which right now was mainly just a variety of curse words and the thought that this stranger was really fucking attractive. One song blurred into the next, and Jasper still hadn’t stopped dancing with him, but Monty had turned around to actually face him, and he had pulled him a bit closer to him. Their foreheads were touching and there was barely any room between them, and Monty could smell whatever cologne Jasper had thrown on before coming here. It smelled fantastic. Jasper tilted his head to the side and started trailing kisses down Monty’s neck, smirking when he could hear him groan. Eventually they broke apart, realizing that they were surrounded by other people that kept shoving them on accident. No words even needed to be spoken as Jasper pushed Monty up against a wall.

            Of all the things Monty expected to happen tonight, making out with a (hot) stranger was not one of them, but who was he to complain? He let himself be pinned against the wall, wrapping one arm around Jasper’s waist and the other around his neck to pull him down into the kiss. Though it was never sweet and innocent to begin with, it only ended up getting sloppier the longer it went on. Monty purposely started biting and sucking his way down Jasper’s neck, hoping that he wouldn’t care that there were definitely going to be a few bruises there for a day or two. He could hear Jasper moan, which only encouraged him to keep going. He felt one hand pulling his hair and hummed his approval into his skin. He felt Jasper’s hand make its way down his back and soon enough Jasper was grabbing his ass and panting. Monty pressed his lips back to Jasper’s, their tongues slowly exploring each other’s mouth while their hands were exploring everything else.

            “Do you want to get out of here?” Jasper asked.

            “Let me tell my friend first,” Monty agreed. He texted Harper that he was leaving early with a guy, and she sent back a winking face and told him to make sure he would be safe. “Alright, let’s go.”

            Luckily, Jasper’s house was only fifteen minutes away, although that fifteen minute car ride felt like an eternity. Jasper unlocked the door and was barely able to close it before Monty’s lips were pressed against his, eager and wanting this to go so much further. Jasper felt his knees go weak as he melted into the kiss, grabbing at Monty’s t-shirt to tug it off over his head. Monty grinned and broke apart for just long enough to take Jasper’s shirt off. They were pressed up against each other, skin touching skin, and Monty hadn’t felt this good in a while. He ran his hands down Jasper’s chest and followed that with wet kisses. He pressed one hand up against Jasper’s crotch and could feel how hard he had gotten already. A string of curse words was coming from Jasper’s mouth, his head still leaning back against his front door. He knew if he looked down right now he would lose it right here, right now. He felt Monty sucking marks into his hips, and that was the breaking point.

            “My room, now,” He breathed out. Monty smirked as they practically ran up the flight of stairs.

            Monty shoved Jasper back onto his bed and crawled on top of him. He started grinding his hips into Jasper’s, taking pleasure in the reaction he got. Monty could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer either at the rate they were going. He leaned down to press his lips against Jasper’s, and gently bit at his bottom lip. Jasper moaned, and grabbed onto Monty’s hips, digging his nails into his skin. Monty felt one of those hands move to the front of his jeans and saw Jasper look at him for approval.

            “Can I?”

            Monty nodded, and felt Jasper’s hands working on unbuttoning his jeans. He felt relieved when Jasper had finally tugged his jeans down far enough that he could reach inside his boxers. Monty felt one of Jasper’s hands wrap around his dick and nearly lost it. He started off with a torturously slow pace, purposely teasing him, wanting to reduce him to a whining, begging mess. Jasper thought it would work, and from the sounds spilling from Monty’s mouth right now, he gave it another two minutes of this before he was begging. Of course, Monty’s phone decided to start ringing at this exact moment.

            “You gonna get that?”

            Monty looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Harper. He let it ring once more before he sighed and answered it. For all he knew, she could be in trouble right now, and his friends would always come first.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey,” Harper responded, “Just checking in on you to make sure that everything is going okay and that you didn’t die or anything.” She giggled as she heard Monty’s frustrated groan.

            “Everything is going fine, thanks for asking.” He hung up on her and heard Jasper laughing.

            “I swear she knows how to call at the worst time,” Monty sighed. He collapsed on top of Jasper’s chest, letting himself rest for a moment before pressing gentle kisses to the side of Jasper’s neck. He had a warm, fluttery feeling in his whole body. He felt Jasper wrap one arm around him lazily, and smiled. He was content with just lying on him for the rest of the night, giving him gentle kisses and letting himself be happy. Jasper turned his head so he could face Monty, and leaned in to kiss him again and again and again, hating that they had to separate to catch their breath. These kisses were different. They weren’t rough or demanding, they were soft and almost adorable, if Monty had to choose a word. Eventually Monty felt a wave of tiredness come over him, and realized that he hadn’t brought anything with him.

            “I’m tired,” He mumbled.

            “Same,” Jasper replied, running his fingers through Monty’s hair.

            “I didn’t bring anything to sleep in,” Monty told him.

            “I’ve got some pairs of sweatpants that’ll probably fit you,” Jasper said, placing a kiss to Monty’s forehead before getting up to grab them both pairs of sweatpants. Jasper tossed a pair at Monty, and he quickly changed, knowing that Jasper was definitely staring at him. He couldn’t say that he minded the attention. For some reason, seeing Monty in his sweatpants made Jasper want to pin him down and make out with him until the morning came. Monty licked his lips and grabbed Jasper by his waist. He was having the same thoughts that Jasper was.

            “At least let me change into sweatpants first,” Jasper laughed, only breaking way for the few seconds it took for him to change.

            Monty felt himself being pinned down, and while he was used to being on top, that didn’t matter when it came to Jasper. It especially didn’t matter when Jasper had one hand around his dick and he was moving it much faster than earlier that night. He felt Jasper move his hands to his hips, and was about to complain, but then he felt the warm heat of Jasper’s mouth around his dick and that stopped any complaints that were about to come out of his mouth. He grabbed onto the bed sheets with one hand, and had the other in Jasper’s hair, tugging and encouraging him to keep going. He could feel warmth growing in the pit of his stomach and started thrusting weakly into Jasper’s mouth. Jasper pulled back for a second, smirked, gave Monty a sloppy kiss on his lips, and went back to licking and sucking his dick. He could taste the salt of pre-come, and knew Monty wouldn’t last much longer. He pulled off and started to stroke his dick, going faster by the second.

            “I’m gonna-” Were the only words Monty could muster up before he came on Jasper’s stomach. Jasper grinned and lied down next to Monty, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Monty was exhausted, but didn’t mind one bit.

            “You should probably clean up,” Monty suggested.

            “Yeah, probably,” Jasper replied before pressing another kiss to Monty’s lips. As gross and sticky as his chest felt, he didn’t want to stop kissing him. It was intoxicating, really. He couldn’t get enough of it if he tried. Still, he started to feel gross after a few minutes, and quickly excused himself to the bathroom to wash himself off. He came back to Monty nearly asleep and grabbed a blanket for them to sleep underneath.

            Monty felt a fuzzy blanket being placed on top of him and a sleepy smile spread across his face. He felt Jasper’s arms wrapping around his waist and let a happy sigh slip from his lips. The last thought before he fell asleep was that he would definitely have to get his number the next morning.

            Monty woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and Jasper’s cologne and knew that the day was going to be great.


End file.
